Pet owners regularly enjoy taking their pets outdoors to walk, run, play, or roam about, whether freely or on a leash. In such situations, animals must face the outdoor elements, including rain, snow, wind, cold temperatures, and hot temperatures. Animals may also traverse across surfaces that create discomfort or are potentially hazardous for the animal. In the winter, for example, dogs may trek over cold surfaces, such as snow and ice. While these conditions may already cause dogs discomfort, ice melt and salt on roads and sidewalks may compound the discomfort and risk of injury for the dogs. The chemicals contained in these products can be very irritating to a dog's feet, and gastrointestinal distress or death may arise if the dog ingests the poisonous chemicals by licking the ice melt or salt off its feet.
Cold conditions are not the only problem. In the summer, for example, pet owners may take their dogs out in the city, on the beach, or in the desert. Street pavement and sand can become extremely hot, which can create discomfort for dogs and burn their feet. These surfaces also often contain litter and dangerous debris—like broken glass and nails—that may injure dogs. Dogs may also face other surfaces that are potentially hazardous to their feet, such as construction zones, rocky terrain, and the woods or forest. These surfaces pose the ever-present threat of stepping on thorns, bugs, and sharp objects. In addition to protecting a dog's limbs, it may also be desirable for dog owners to keep their pets' feet clean, as dogs frequently track dirt and other debris throughout a home.
Although most animals will submit themselves to tolerating uncomfortable conditions, a need exists for apparel that effectively protects animals from both the weather and unsafe walking surfaces. A need also exists for apparel that is not unwieldy or cumbersome, as animals will more readily wear the apparel if it fits comfortably.
One contemplated remedy for combating unsafe or uncomfortable conditions includes, for example, putting socks or boots on the animal's feet to prevent the feet from making direct contact with the ground. Such footwear, however, has certain limitations. The footwear, for example, does not remain on the animal's feet when moving about; as animals traverse, the footwear will slide down and off each foot. Additionally, such footwear does not prevent the animals from removing it on their own and exposing their feet to the ground. Further, for example, such footwear does not adequately conform to the legs and feet of animals and it is often loose or misshaped, making it cumbersome and awkward to move in.
Accordingly, the protective apparel of the present disclosure is directed to improvements in the existing technology.